The present invention relates generally to an ice anchor. In particular, the present invention relates to an ice anchor and method for securing and retrieving various objects, including but not limited to, a variety of vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ice anchor and method of use thereof for securing a vehicle to a fixed point while on a frozen surface.
Many people venture out on the surface of frozen bodies of water for recreation or other purposes. Often, these people go out on the ice using some motorized vehicle, which might be a car, truck, ATV, snowmobile, or other similar vehicle. It is not uncommon for these vehicles out on the ice to become stuck in openings in the ice or otherwise immobilized. Unless another vehicle is present to assist in moving the stuck vehicle, some fixed point may be needed to move the vehicle using, for example, a rope and winch, or some other pulling device. On an ice surface, it may be difficult to find a suitable fixed feature or object to anchor a pulling device to move the stuck vehicle. If the vehicle becomes stuck near a shore or island, an object such as a tree, a stump, a rock or other fixed feature may provide an anchor point. However, vehicles may not become trapped or stuck near such a conveniently placed fixed feature.
It is desirable to provide a portable device that is capable to being positioned on or in the ice surface of a body of water to serve as an anchor for moving a stuck vehicle.
Since many people venturing out onto an ice surface of a body of water may be fishing, these people may be likely to carry an ice auger or other device for forming a generally standard sized hole in the ice to fish through. Since these ice fishers may be liable to become stuck on the ice, it may be desirable to provide an ice anchor sized to fit within a standard sized ice fishing hole.
Emergency response crews or personnel may be called to the scene of a stuck vehicle or a ship or boat trapped in the ice. To effect a rescue, these emergency response crews may desire one or more fixed anchor points to which rescue devices may be attached. Such emergency response crews may not have any convenient fixed objects or closely positioned ice fishing holes to work with. It is desirable that portable ice anchors be provided to assist rescuers in providing an anchor wherever an opening can be formed in a ice surface of a body of water.